


Baby Carrot

by buckybarnesthehotshot



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: American Horror Story - Freeform, F/M, Michael Langdon - Freeform, Michael Langdon AU, Michael Langdon Fanfic, Michael Langdon Imagine, Michael Langdon x Reader - Freeform, Michael Langdon x You - Freeform, ahs apocalypse - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckybarnesthehotshot/pseuds/buckybarnesthehotshot
Summary: Michael finds y/n munching on....baby carrots
Relationships: Michael Langdon/Reader, Michael Langdon/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Baby Carrot

Boredom was starting to get the best of y/n l/n. Although she was a witch, she wasn’t quite sure what it was she was supposed to be doing with her time, especially with Michael, her best friend who she may or may not have harbored feelings for, busy planning the apocalypse. She wasn’t exactly sure what they were. There were occasional displays of affection like a few hugs here and there, but y/n wasn’t sure of whether or not they had a label.

Though she didn’t quite agree with the whole ‘let’s blow up the world and start from scratch’ plan, she didn’t have much faith in humans either. It’s not like she could defeat Michael; not when his powers surpassed those of her former Supreme’s.

Knowing her days were limited, y/n decided to come up with a bucket list, but instead of accomplishing everything on it before she dies, she would accomplish it before the world is blown to bits and the remaining 1% of the entire population would be forced underground.

The task for that day was to go vegan, which was a difficult task when you take into consideration the people surrounding her; the Satanists. These people ate human hearts for the sake of their rituals! Was she supposed to expect them to know any good vegan recipes?

That’s how she ended up watching Netflix, in the living room of her shared apartment, munching on a bowl of baby carrots.

“Someone’s finally got with the program,” she heard a familiar voice come from beside her as her strawberry blond-haired roommate settled next to her onto the couch.

“What?” y/n questioned, raising a brow at Michael, throwing another baby carrot into her mouth.

“Cannibalism? I didn’t think you’d get so bored you’d resort to it, but I guess the others got to you,” Michael chuckled, leaving y/n confused.

“Cannibalism? Bitch, you’re the one eating human hearts because a bunch of people in Hogwarts robes told you so,” y/n scoffed jokingly.

“y/n, you’re eating human fingers. Even I haven’t done that,” Michael chuckled as y/n’s brows furrowed in concern.

“These are baby carrots,” y/n deadpanned, picking one up and handing it to Michael, “wait, are you feeling okay?”

y/n reached over to Michael, placing her hand on his forehead to check if he had a fever.

“It’s nothing, y/n. I just had a busy day today,” Michael insisted, pushing y/n off him a little harder than he expected, leaving her on the floor with a pile of baby carrots right next to her.

“First of all, I’m going to pretend you didn’t spill my baby carrots on me, and second, you should get some Vicks, dude. I swear on God or Satan—or whoever the fuck you guys swear on—that it works wonders. Now, come on, you need to get some rest,” y/n tried pulling him off the couch, but he was way too heavy for her to lift.

“Can we just stay here for a while?” Michael frowned, pulling y/n onto the couch with him as he wrapped his arms around her in a vise grip and pressing her face to his chest.

“Do I have a choice?” y/n questioned, wiggling a little so she could bring her head up to face Michael.

“Not really,” Michael shook his head, chuckling at the frown on y/n’s face.

“Can I at least clean up my baby carrots first?” y/n questioned, her brows furrowing. Michael, with a soft chuckle, waved his hands as the baby carrots vanished in thin air. Curse him and his Antichrist abilities.

“You can snack on those all you want tomorrow. But for now, we are going to stay right here,” Michael chuckled, loosening his grip slightly on y/n as she nuzzled comfortably into his chest.

“I didn’t like the baby carrots anyways. People say carrots taste like nothing, but I fucking disagree. Carrots taste like shit,” y/n made a fake gagging noise, making Michael chuckle at her antics.

“Well, I could always have a few human fingers sent ov—” Michael quipped only to be smacked in the head with y/n’s hand.

“On second thought, I’ll settle for the baby carrots. I better not see any detached human fingers within the next few days,” y/n grumbled before relaxing in his arms, reminding herself to ask why he kept her so close all those years in the morning; hopes of finally establishing a romantic relationship with Michael.


End file.
